The Secret
by Penelope36
Summary: What will happen when Nick and Macy let things get out of control…leaving them with a very, very big problem? Definitely not Disney material. This is not a direct continuation of 'A Complete 180'. NACY.
1. Chapter 1

**The Secret…**

**Ch. 1 What Started It All**

It was the last day before the gang would head back to New Jersey and Joe, Kevin, and Stella wanted to head out to the beach for DZ's end-of-the-summer bash.

"Are you sure you guys don't want to go?" Joe asked Nick and Macy who opted out of the shin-dig. "It's our last day in L.A."

"No, you guys go. I want to just kick it back here with, Mace," Nick said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Suit, yourself," Stella said. "I just hope I can get at least the perfect tan before heading back to Jersey."

Macy and Nick waved good-bye, relieved that they had the whole house to themselves. It was the perfect way to end the summer with the one you love.

Nick prepared a special night for him and Macy: eating a home-cook meal, gazing up at the stars, serenading her by the pool, and ending the night watching a movie in the den.

Macy curled up against Nick as they sat on the couch enjoying the movie but more importantly enjoying each other's company. She laced her fingers in his and she let out a loud sigh.

"What was that for?" Nick asked her thoughtfully.

"It's just that once we had back home we can't do this anymore…"Macy confessed as she snuggled even closer to her boyfriend. "It's making me sad."

"What are you talking about? Of course, we can do this," Nick assured her as he placed his arm around her so that she can lean closer to him.

"No, we can't," Macy answered. "Because we won't be living under the same roof anymore. I can't just see you whenever I want…"

"Macy," Nick said as he turned so that he can face her. "We live in the same town. We go to the same school. I don't think there will be a problem seeing each other."

He was wondering where this was all coming from. He hated seeing Macy so sad. She was always happy and care-free.

"I know _that_," Macy said. "It's just that we won't ever be truly alone, you know what I mean? We can act so naturally here because Kevin, Joe, and Stella don't mind."

"Macy, is this about how scared you are about telling your mom about us?" Nick asked starting to kind of understand where she was coming from.

"Yes…and no."

"Because if it is, I know for a fact your mom adores me," Nick said smugly. "I don't want to sound cocky or anything, but I'm quite a catch."

Macy shook her head as she laughed at him and said teasingly, "You're so full of yourself, you know that?"

Nick laughed because he knew he was being ridiculous.

"I'm just kidding," he answered. "Besides, if you really want me to, I can go to your mom and ask—no, maybe even _beg_ her to let me go out with you."

Macy now knew Nick wasn't being serious but it was cute nonetheless because even though he was joking, she can totally see him do that if he had to.

"It's just that we can't do _this_," Macy said as she gestured her arms around her. "We can't spend the night and watched movies together. Or wake up and cook breakfast in the morning. We can't just be together whenever we want to be."

"Mace…" Nick whispered into her ear lovingly. He too did not want to think about it but this summer was truly a gift. Because not only did he and Macy confess their love for each other but they were able to spend every living moment together since they lived in the same house. It was the perfect summer romance…and that was what Macy was sad about. She was afraid that things will be completely different and things would change. But Nick didn't want to think about it because he knew deep in his heart that it will take something so great for him to ever fall out of love with this wonderful girl sitting next to him.

He looked at her and his heart felt as if it was breaking because Macy was looking back at him with tears in her eyes. The only way he knew he could comfort her and himself was to kiss her. Their kisses were very innocent at first. She loved his kisses. They always seemed to work whenever she was feeling down. However, she didn't want him to stop kissing her so when she felt him about to pull away she found herself straddling his lap and deepening their kiss even more. Nick wasn't sure where Macy got all this energy but he was getting excited—_very excited_. What started off as an innocent peck on the lips, steadily evolved into a very heated make-out session on the couch…until…let's just say their lips weren't the only things touching at the end of it all.

Her hands were still shaking as she quickly put her clothes back on. She couldn't believe that they just had _sex. _When she was done buttoning her blouse, she looked over at Nick who was clearly distraught. He was covering his face with his hands.

"Shit, I can't believe we just—I mean I took your…" he rambled on. He couldn't say _virginity_ because he was still in shock that he lost his and took hers at the same time. _He screwed up big time._ Nick was afraid to look at Macy. _How will she think of him now?_ But he still had no explanation why it just spiraled out of control. Nick was always one to keep his cool and be very level-headed but when he's with Macy, he was just so enthralled with her.

Macy never heard him curse. It was not like him.

"Nick, don't be so hard on yourself," Macy said trying her best to comfort him but she too was still in shock about what just happened.

"No, Macy," Nick said as he took his purity ring off his finger and held it in front of her. "Do you know what this meant? It meant that I'm suppose to honor and respect you. And I didn't do that…I let myself carried away and we didn't even use prot—

"Shhh, Nick," Macy said as she reached out and embraced him. "It's not your fault. I didn't exactly say stop. And I know you respect me. We both let it happen. My feelings for you aren't going to change after this, okay? I love you."

"But, Mace, I couldn't control myself…even if you _did_ say stop I'm not sure if I could have," Nick admitted, obviously ashamed of himself.

"Nick…" she said quite stirred by that revelation but she kissed him lightly on his forehead. "Don't think about it. Even if you didn't stop…I wouldn't have mind because it was you…I don't mind losing my virginity to you….because if it's you, nothing seems wrong."

"Mace, you know I love you, right?"

"I never doubted it," Macy said smiling up at him.

But little did they know what their future will hold, because the love they had for each other would eventually be shaken to its very core.

Closing Remarks:

I intend to write this as a multi-chapter story. I think you can sort of guess what sort of drama this story will hold. Not sure if I will be able to finish this story as quickly as I finished my other one…so read and review! Thanks.

-Penelope36


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sickness and Cravings

It was the next day and Joe, Kevin, and Stella didn't notice anything amiss. After having a long talk last night, both Nick and Macy agreed to keep every thing that went on between them a secret. It was none of their business anyway. The five of them woke up early the next morning to catch their flight back to New Jersey. Stella was busy saying good-bye to her Aunt Lisa and Joe and Kevin were loading their bags into the van. Meanwhile, Nick was helping Macy with her stuff.

"Here, Macy, I can carry that bag for you," Nick said even though he visibly had his hands full.

"Nick, what are you doing?" whispered Macy as she watched him carry her bags and practically almost all her possessions to the van.

"What?" Nick asked not quite sure what he was doing wrong.

"I can carry my own bags," Macy said while waving her hands to emphasize that her hands were completely empty and capable of carrying stuff.

"I know it's just—

"Look, Nick, just because we had _sex_ doesn't make me an invalid," Macy hissed. "Now give me those."

She knew Nick was being extra gentlemanly because he was still very upset about what happened last night. It was charming how much he cared. She didn't want to seem too harsh so she gave him a small peck on the cheek.

"Hey you two! Quit acting so lovey-dovey," Kevin yelled teasingly. "We have a plane to catch."

The five-hour ride back was both short and long, depending on whom you asked. It was short for Macy because she was nervous about telling her mom about Nick. She wasn't sure how she would take it because she was old-fashioned and conservative. However, the five-hour ride back for Nick felt like it lasted forever. Because as much as he loved Macy, the fact that she was squeezing his hand for dear life was making the plane ride seem longer than it actually was.

"Mom! Liam!" Macy cried out as she saw her family waiting for her in front of their house. "I've missed you so much!"

Her family welcomed her with open arms.

"Wow, Liam you're so tall now! " Macy said as she now had to look up at him.

"I'm not that tall yet," her younger brother said. "It's just because you're too short."

"You know what? I'm going to let that slide because I missed you so much," she said as she hugged her family again.

"Ahem," Nick cleared his throat to get Macy's attention from the Misa family love-fest. He was the one who accompanied her home from the airport so that she could introduce him to her family _as her boyfriend._

"Oh, yeah," Macy said nervously. She turned towards Nick and grabbed his hand and led him towards her mom and brother.

"Mom, Liam, you remember Nick?" Macy said nervously. Her mother wasn't looking at her directly. She was concentrating more on their linked hands. "Well, we're…sort of seeing each other."

There was silence well minus the fact that Liam said, "Ooohh, you're in so much trouble!"

Nick was starting to doubt if Mrs. Misa was going to accept them. _Maybe he was wrong_. He was about to turn up his charm and suck up to Macy's mom but she spoke before he could do anything.

"I knew there was something going on between you two before the summer started, but I'm glad you told me instead of hiding it. You seem like a decent guy. And you truly care about my daughter?"

"Absolutely," Nick answered honestly. "I would never think of ever hurting her in any way."

"Good," her mother said proud and then she turned to Macy. "I still think you're still too young to have a boyfriend but I'll make an exception. Besides, he looks like a keeper."

Nick couldn't help but smile from ear to ear after hearing this and Macy gave him a smirk.

"Nick, would you like to join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to, Mrs. Misa."

And when she turned around to lead them inside, Nick couldn't help but teasingly stick his tongue out at Macy and say, "See, what did I tell you? I'm a _catch_."

Macy shook her head and lightly punched his arm.

"Ow, that hurts," Nick whined but couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

But it was perfect. Dinner couldn't have been more inviting because Nick meshed so well with the Misa household. She was even taken aback by how well Nick and Liam got along as they both bonded over sports and music. When Macy was helping her mother wash the dishes, her mom expressed her approval of her relationship.

"I like him," Mrs. Misa said openly. "He's a good guy. He's not like other boys."

"No, he's not," Macy agreed. "I'm really lucky."

The stars were almost visible now. And the temperature was just beginning to cool down to welcome the night. Nick and Macy were sitting in her front porch as they watched the sunset. Macy let her head rest on his shoulder as he absently stroked her hair.

"Mace, I have to go soon," Nick said regretfully because there was no place he rather be than sitting next to her.

But Macy didn't say anything.

"Mace?" he said again as he nudged her. "_Mace, _I know you're _pretending_ to sleep."

"I'm not," Macy said quietly. "I'm really sleeping and I need you to stay because you're my pillow."

Nick laughed. She can really be silly at times but that's Macy for you.

"But no really, Mace, I really have to go," he said and this time Macy sat up. She walked him down the stairs and stopped at the last step while he was standing on the side walk. It was a change as she now looked down at him.

"They like you, you know, my mom and Liam," Macy said as she looked into Nick's eyes. "I can proudly say you're now an honorary member of the Misa family."

Nick smiled.

"I'm really flattered," he said.

"You should be," Macy answered.

"So you think you'll be okay without me?" Nick teased her.

"I think I can manage," Macy said jokingly as she kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I love you, Macy."

"I love you, too."

Macy went to bed with a huge smile on her face. She had so many things to be grateful for—her family, friends, and especially Nick. She was so happy that her family accepted him because she really didn't know what she would have done if they didn't because right now, as selfish as it may sound, Nick was her everything. She loved him so much. It was a great feeling—to love someone and have him love you in return. Because she gave her whole heart to Nick and she prayed to God that he wouldn't dare break it.

It must have been something she ate or maybe she was still adjusting to the time difference because Macy woke up early the next morning and rushed to the bathroom because she had a sudden urge to throw up. It wasn't a pretty sight. She had to go to school in two hours and she spent most of it next to the toilet.

"Sweetie, are you okay?" her mother asked her when she saw her coming out of the bathroom.

"I think so," Macy replied. "I think my stomach is just having a delayed reaction to the airline food I had yesterday."

"Okay but make sure you eat something," her mother told her. "You don't want to go to school on an empty stomach."

And she did eat A LOT. Throughout the day Macy started having weird cravings, especially for pickles and peanut butter but anything she could get her hands on was fine.

That was why Stella and all three Lucas boys stared at her as she ate not one but four Sloppy Joe's under two minutes.

"Nick, since when did your girlfriend learn to inhale her food like that?" Kevin asked in complete disbelief and amazement. They were watching her now as if she was some sort of zoo creature.

"I have no idea," Nick answered and then added. "Hey, Mace, you might want to slow down and breathe. You might choke."

"Huh?" she said with her mouth full of the greasy beef mix.

"Macy, why are you so hungry?" Stella asked her. "At this rate, you won't be able to fit in your uniform."

"Or through a door," Joe added jokingly.

"I have no idea why but I just really now LOVE Sloppy Joe's," Macy said as she finished her fourth one. "Nick, are you going to finish that?"

Nick didn't know what she would do if he refused so he passed her his sandwich.

The bell rang and everyone got up to leave for class but Macy and Nick had study period together so they took their time.

"So," he started to say as he took her hands into his. "Saturday is the big day."

"Yup," Macy said excitedly as she beamed up at her boyfriend. "I'll be turning the big 1-7. We'll be the same age again."

"Look, Mace, I tried to get out of it but you know our music producer, Malcolm Mekle? Well, he wants to come by Saturday and hear the new demo for the album," Nick said hurriedly. He noticed the sadness that flashed across his girlfriend's eyes so he added very quickly, "But I'll be done by 8pm. You think you can swing by the firehouse by then?"

Macy nodded quickly and then gave Nick a big hug. If she could have only one wish on her 17th birthday, it would be to spend her entire life with Mr. Nicholas Lucas.

When she went over to the Lucas household on her birthday, Nick blindfolded her and told her he had a surprise.

"Where are we going?" she asked him excitedly.

"You'll see," was all he said. But she heard him opening up the window and leading her through the fire escape.

"Nick, you know I hate heights," she said as she could feel the cold night breeze as she stood on the fire escape.

"Don't worry, Mace, I got you," he simply said as he took her hand in his. That was all he needed to say to calm her down because she trusted Nick with her life completely. Even when she felt the stairs underneath her shake and squeak she didn't let her fear of heights get to her because she knew the boy leading her would never hurt her in anyway. But nevertheless she was relieved when she felt solid ground.

"Okay, you can take it off now."

And what she saw was more than she could ever imagine. They were on the roof of the firehouse and there were white lights and colorful lanterns strewn everywhere. A picnic blanket and basket were set in the middle of it all. There was soft music playing in the back ground.

"Nick, this is amazing," Macy said breathlessly.

"I know it's not much," Nick commented. "But I just really want this night to be about you."

"Are you kidding me? This is perfect," she said and then she kissed him. "Thank you."

It wasn't extremely lavish but that's why it was so beautiful. It was simple but it came from the heart.

The two of them enjoyed a romantic dinner under the stars. Talking about everything and listening to each other. They could be anywhere in the world and find it beautiful because they had each other and that was all they needed to make each other happy.

"And here it is," Nick said as he brought out dessert.

"Is this the famous Nick Lucas soufflé?" Macy asked excitedly. She knew her boyfriend was a great chef and he always boasted that his soufflé was the best of its kind.

She blew out the candles that he placed in the middle of it and she could tell that Nick was so excited for her to taste it. So she took her fork ready to be amazed by this delicious dessert. And it was more than amazing. It was so light yet moist at the same time. It just melted in her mouth.

"Nick, this is so delic—

But she couldn't finish her sentence because at that very moment when she wanted to lovingly tell her boyfriend that this was the best thing she ever tasted, Macy had to run to the nearest trash bin because she felt like she was going to hurl.

The next day Macy laid in her room bed-ridden. She was still absolutely embarrassed about yesterday. She tried to assure Nick that it wasn't his soufflé at all but it was because of a stomach virus she had for the past few days.

"Well are you sure you're okay?" he asked over the phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Macy said. "It just comes and goes. But don't worry about it, okay? I'll see you in school tomorrow."

Despite her claim that it was a stomach virus, Nick blamed himself for making Macy sick. He probably screwed up the recipe but when he tasted it, it was as delicious as he could remember. _Maybe she's allergic to one of the ingredients?_ But whatever it was he had to make it up to her.

And so when he went to school, he surprised her by giving her a morning kiss on the lips, which was something Nick Lucas would usually never do because he hated PDA.

And he had reason to because at that moment when he kissed Macy, there was a resounding gasps and screams of jealously from obvious fan girls who stalked his every move. Nick ignored them but Macy had to smile at herself because she knew she was one of them a couple of months ago.

Macy was about to ask what was this all about until she noticed him scrunching his face.

"What is that?" Nick asks her as he licked his lips.

"What?"

"That taste on your lips," he asked.

So Macy showed him the bottle of peanut butter and pickles that she now stored in her locker so that she can eat them whenever she wants.

"You have the strangest taste in food," he said while shaking his head. "But anyway, are you busy this afternoon?"

"Nope, I'm free as a bird," she answered as she took another bite of her peanut butter covered pickle.

"Okay, cool," he said. "We should go your favorite diner after school."

"What? Why?"

"It's just Saturday didn't go exactly as I hoped it would, so I want to make it up to you."

"Nick…" she said in a tone that clearly said _you don't have to do this._

"Please?" he pleaded with her as he pouted his lips, which of course now Macy couldn't say no to.

Nick tried not to look insulted as he sat across from Macy in their booth in Lucy's Diner but he just couldn't explain it. He didn't think any one could.

"What?" Macy asked as she noticed him staring at her looking quite miffed.

"I just don't get it," Nick answered. "How can you eat _that_, without throwing up and you can't even eat one bite of my soufflé, which I've been told tastes like heaven on earth."

And by _that _he was referring to the sandwich Macy was eating which consisted of anchovies, mustard, pickles and peanut butter. Not only did it look bad but it smelled even worse. He noticed a lot of the other customers were now changing their seats to get as far away from them as possible.

"Nick, I told you I wasn't feeling well that night. Your soufflé was delicious," she assured him as she reached over and placed her hand over his. "And I know this looks bad and all, but it's actually really good. You want to taste?"

But Nick cringed and shook his head quickly. He couldn't even eat the roast beef sandwich he ordered because the smell of her _food_ made him lose his appetite quickly.

"So how was your meeting with Malcolm Mekle?" Macy asked as she continued wolfing down her sandwich.

"It was really good," Nick said. "He's actually coming back today. Oh, and he told us he has big news for us but he couldn't say it just yet."

"Hmm…do you know what it could be about?" Macy inquired.

"Probably something about the album," Nick shrugged. "But he seemed pretty excited."

"That's good."

They couldn't talk much after that because Nick's phone rang at that moment and he had to leave because Mr. Mekle decided to come by the firehouse an hour earlier than planned.

"Yeah sure go ahead," Macy said. "Um…can I have your sandwich since you didn't eat it?"

"Sure. It's all yours. I'll pick up the tab as I leave," Nick said. He got up to leave but then paused.

Macy sensed he was hesitating.

"What is it?" she asked him quizzically because she could tell he was debating about something inside his head.

"I really want to kiss you good-bye but I don't want to have to taste _that," _he said pointing to her food so he settled with kissing her on the cheek instead. "I'll see you tomorrow."

For the next few days, she found herself seeing Nick less outside of school. It was because he and his brothers were concentrating on writing their new album since Mr. Mekle decided to give them an earlier deadline and Macy understood this.

It was a quiet day in Horace Mantis Academy and Macy thought she'd never see the day when Stella Malone would grace the halls of their school with an outfit that didn't exactly go together. With her light blue blouse and burgundy blazer, the blond-haired fashion designer-in-the-making wore obscenely bright green shorts. From the expression on her face and the way she was hanging her head in shame, Macy could tell her best friend was utterly embarrassed.

"Stella," she said as her best friend hid her head in the locker next to hers. "I hate to tell you this but your outfit doesn't match."

"I know, Mace. This was the only thing the nurse had for me to wear" she said in a patronizing kind of voice. "But it's not my fault. This is the price girls have to pay for being a woman!"

"What are you talking about?"

"What else? The evil bloody monthly friend!"

Macy laughed.

"I never heard anyone call their period _that _before," Macy said giggling.

"Its times like these that I wish I could be a guy for at least a day or at least a week," Stella said depressed. "Look, Mace, I stained a perfectly good, one of a kind skirt made by yours truly."

Macy placed a hand on her shoulder and tried her best to comfort her because Stella was the kind of girl who would get seriously upset about ruined clothes.

"Here, Stella, I have extra tampons in my locker," Macy said. "I can lend you a spare."

"Thanks, Macy."

But when she opened the locker the sight of the unopened box of tampons made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. Because her "evil bloody monthly friend" that usually came on the 13th of every month never paid its visit.

That's when Macy knew it. She was late.

* * *

Closing Remarks:

What will Macy do next? I'm going to bring a character back from Jonas Season 1 in the next chapter. He/she will play a big role in the on-coming chapters...Any guesses who could it be?

-Penelope36


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 Plus Sign

Macy nervously paced back and forth in her room while trying to remember the details of that fateful night. She was pretty sure that Nick pulled out before he finished…_at least she thinks he did_. It was her first time after all so half the time she wasn't really aware what was happening. She relied on her senses for the most part. _Maybe Nick remembers?_ She had an urge to call him and ask but she thought better of it because she knew a question like that would definitely worry him. _Why make him worry when there really wasn't anything to worry about, right? _Besides he had his music he needed to concentrate on. Macy just couldn't think it…_She can't be pregnant…_ But then everything would make sense if it were true: the morning sickness and the weird food cravings. And more importantly she skipped a month of her period! Macy shook her head. _No there was no way. _Macy wasn't a bad girl and Nick was the most amazing guy in the world. It didn't make sense. They shouldn't be punished for a lack of judgment during the heat of passion…_God wouldn't do that to them._

_She was a good girl and Nick was a good boy_, she kept repeating this mantra in her head.

However, she knew thinking about it and defending it in her head wasn't going to change the situation…_if there was even a situation to be concerned about. _

She looked at herself in the mirror to check if her disguise was adequate enough. Macy wore a multi-colored headscarf and big sunglasses. Why the crazy get up? So she didn't get recognized when she bought a pregnancy test in the local pharmacy. Thankfully, there weren't a lot of people in the store so Macy didn't have to be as discrete as she initially planned.

_Where could it be?_ And then she spotted the aisle that was labeled _Women's Needs_. Macy was overwhelmed by the amount of different kinds of pregnancy tests that the pharmacy had. She only had $20 with her so she grabbed the cheapest one she could find and she really thought this trip was a big success but then…

"Macy? Macy Misa, is that you?" a voice asked her.

_Crap. _She turned around and hid the pregnancy kit she wanted to buy behind her back.

Standing before her was a boy with sandy blonde hair, which was cut in a shaggy hairstyle that just covered his eyes.

But since she still had her disguise on, she thought that maybe she still had a chance to be incognito.

"I'm sorry, mister," she said in the deepest voice she could make. "You got the wrong person."

"Macy! You're such a funny girl. Of course, it's you," said the boy who wouldn't back down. "Who else wears their Jonas #1 super fan pin on the collar of their jacket?"

_CRAP FRICKIN' CRAP. _Macy couldn't believe she missed one minor detail in her get-up.

She laughed because she knew she couldn't keep up the guise and make it any more suspicious.

So she took off her sunglasses and said as nice as possible, "Hi Randolph."

"No need to be so formal," Randolph said. "Just call me Randy."

"Okay…Randy."

There was a familiarity between them. Macy remembered him well because he was the first boy she went out with. It was last year and Randolph, or Randy as he liked to be called, asked her out to one of the home-coming games. But their romance, if it could even be called that, was short-lived because they never made it to a second date so Macy's heart was never attached to him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. It was a perfectly normal question but Macy felt like she was being interrogated by the Secret Service.

"Oh, you know," she said casually. "Just buying some stuff."

"Great," Randolph said. "When you're done I could just ring you up at the cashier."

"What?"

"I work here part-time after school," he said pointing to his work vest and name tag. "My mom's actually the pharmacist here."

Macy made a mental note to herself to never go to this pharmacy again.

"Wow, that's great Randy," Macy said nervously. "Well, I was just looking around so..."

Macy made a movement to point out that she was going to look at some stuff at the end of the aisle but because she was as nervous as she was, her palms were sweaty so that when she moved her arm the box that she held in her hand slipped out. It was just her luck that it landed in front of Randolph.

"Here, let me get that for you," Randolph said but when he saw what it was, he looked up at her with a completely different expression. "Macy…are you pregnant?"

She gulped. She could have said no but because the idea of even being _that_ overwhelmed her so much she truthfully answered, "I don't know."

The next day in school, Macy was completely in a daze.

"And get this. Malcolm said he thinks our record has the potential to go platinum," Nick said eagerly as he spoke to Macy by her locker.

"Uh-huh."

"He still wouldn't tell us about the big news but he said it could be career- changing," Nick continue excitedly. "Did you hear that? Career- changing! That's so awesome."

He looked at Macy waiting to see the excitement on her face.

But was disappointed when all she said was "Uh-huh."

Nick looked at Macy quizzically. She wasn't acting herself and he had a suspicion she wasn't even listening to him so he decided to test his hypothesis.

"Oh and after school, we should go skinny dipping in the gym's pool."

"Uh-huh," Macy said in the same monotone voice.

"Macy!" Nick said raising his voice as he shook her so she can get out of her current state.

"Ow! What is it?" she asked as she rubbed her shoulder.

"You're not listening to me," Nick answered.

"Of course I am," she lied. She had a lot of things going on in her head right now.

"Really? Because you just agreed to go swim naked with me in the pool," Nick pointed out.

"No I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"Why would you even suggest that?" Macy asked him evidently appalled.

"I was just joking. But see! This just proves my point!" Nick said exasperatingly but then in a more concerned tone. "What's up with you? You seem so out of it."

Now wasn't the time to say anything. She had to check at least one more time. Thankfully, they were interrupted.

"Macy," called a voice.

She turned around and sure enough, there was Randolph.

"I have the thing," he whispered to her. Nick had a confused look on his face but he was showing great interest in what he had to say.

"Thing? What thing?" Nick asked more to Macy than to the boy who intruded their conversation.

"Oh it's for a project- you see, a project that Randolph and I need to do," Macy said animatedly. Nick narrowed his eyes.

Macy elbowed Randolph to say something.

"Er… yeah our history project," Randolph piped in. "About the Pregn- er- I mean Presidential –uh- Inauguration."

"Sorry, Nick, but I have to go," Macy said quickly as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Nick watched the two of them leave and wondered what those two were really up to.

"I hope it wasn't too much trouble for you," Macy yelled out at Randolph who was standing guard in front of the fourth floor janitor's wash room.

"No, it really wasn't," Randolph assured her as he leaned back against the wall. "So what's the verdict?"

"I don't know yet. It takes a few minutes," Macy sighed as she held out the pregnancy test that she just peed on. When the one she bought yesterday tested positive, Macy was still in denial. It was a cheap one so maybe it was dysfunctional, she reasoned with herself. So she called Randolph and asked if he could get another one for her and bring it to school.

"I promise to pay you back as soon as I can," Macy said.

"Don't sweat it," he replied. "But I just can't believe it. Nick Lucas knocks up his girlfriend? Isn't he suppose to be _pure and wholesome?_ I knew it was just all talk. But this is pretty big, ya' know? I can see it now, Nick Lucas baby- daddy at age 17."

He would have continued even further if it wasn't for Macy who grabbed onto the collar of his shirt and said sternly, "And no one is going to know about this, right? Because I swear to God, Randy, if you tell another soul about this, you're going to wish you were never born."

A stranger who didn't know who Macy was would find this whole scene quite comical because here was a petite brunette threatening a boy about 7 inches taller than her that she would beat him up to a pulp if her secret ever got out. But Randolph knew better because he was very aware of Macy's strength.

He was scared but quickly promised, "Okay, Macy, I swear I won't tell anyone."

"Good," she said firmly. "It should be time now."

She went back into the wash room where she left the test by the sink. _Come on, Macy, you have to look at it._

Then she looked.

She wanted to scream but instead her legs gave way and she collapsed on the floor.

"Macy, are you alright?" Randolph asked as he rushed in once he heard her fall.

"It's positive."

She looked at it again and she could have sworn that the plus sign became animated and spoke to her and said the following words: _"Congratulations, Macy Misa, you're having a baby!"_

_

* * *

_**Closing Remarks:**

And the drama begins... What did you guys think? I'd love to hear what you guys have to say! You'll be seeing more of Randolph in the following chapters.

-Penelope36


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4 "Nick, I…"

"_Nick, I'm pregnant."_

Or

"_Nick, aren't babies cute? Well, we're having one."_

Or

"_Nick, do you know where you can find someone who is 50% Nick and 50% Macy? The answer is in the baby I'm having."_

Macy knew the last one was absolutely ridiculous. She was rehearsing in front of the mirror how she planned on breaking the news to her boyfriend. It's been a week since it was confirmed that she was indeed expecting Nick's baby. She couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else. She wanted to tell Stella but since she was dating Joe, Macy didn't want to run the risk of her spilling anything to Joe who could tell Nick. So the only person she could confide in was Randolph.

"Here," Randolph said one morning during school.

Macy wasn't expecting anymore from Randolph. She looked at the brown bag he just handed her.

"What is this, Randy?"

"They're prenatal—

"SHH!" Macy said loudly so that he wouldn't say it out loud.

"Okay I'm sorry," he said as he lowered his voice to a whisper. "They're prenatal vitamins. My mom said you should take them to help out with your _baby._"

Macy's eyes grew wide in fear and she whispered back, "You didn't tell your mom about me being pregnant, did you?"

"Of course not," Randolph said quickly.

"Then how'd you get these?"

"I took them when no one was looking," he admitted nonchalantly. Macy was about to berate him for doing something as serious as stealing drugs but it just so happened that Nick came at that moment and embraced Macy from behind. For a split second Macy panicked because she was afraid he was going to feel her stomach but it was still too early to feel a baby bump.

"How is my favorite girl in the entire world doing on this fine morning?" Nick greeted Macy. She was noticing he was becoming more and more comfortable showing PDA, which left Macy with mixed feelings because she knew that the fan-girls watching, were throwing daggers at her with their eyes.

"Fine."

His arms were still around her and he noticed that he interrupted her conversation with the sandy-haired boy.

"Oh hello, Randolph," Nick greeted. He noticed that he looked a bit uncomfortable but didn't think much about it.

"Hi, Nick," he said curtly. "I guess, I'll see you around Macy."

"So are you free tonight?" Nick asked Macy when he let go of her and faced her. He was extremely happy today.

"Yeah, I think so," she said. "Why?"

"Because I have to tell you something," Nick said.

"What is it?"

"No, I can't tell you now," he said.

"Okay," Macy said slowly and then hesitated before she added, "Nick, I also have to tell you something too."

"Great. We'll exchange secrets tonight," Nick said cheerfully. "Firehouse at 8pm, sounds good?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds good," Macy said as she tried her best to smile but she could feel her whole body becoming numb. _Tonight's the night he'll know._

It was a similar scene like the one on her birthday. They were in the roof of the firehouse and Nick was noticeably in good spirits. Macy on the other hand was as quiet as a mouse. She tried smiling and giving her input here and there but she couldn't ignore the knot in her stomach that seemed to be growing with every minute.

"Okay, so you can go first," Nick said as the night was coming to an end.

"What?" Macy said. She was completely out of it. She didn't even touch her food.

"You said you have to tell me something," Nick said.

"Um…you go first," Macy said uneasily. She fumbled with the napkin that was in her hand, a habit she was known to do when she was really nervous.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Go ahead," she encouraged him.

"You know how I was telling you about the big news Malcolm had to tell us?"

She nodded.

"Well, the big news is that our album went multi-platinum!" Nick said visibly ecstatic.

"Nick, Wow! That's so great!" Macy said genuinely happy for him.

"Yeah I know right? That's why they want us to finish our next album earlier than planned because our record company is confident that it will sell really well like our first one."

"Nick that's amazing!" Macy said as she reached out to hug him.

"And…"

"There's more?" Macy asked while trying her best to maintain her smile. She was starting to feel uneasy about confessing her secret now since he had so much _good _news to share.

"Mace," he said in a voice that showed pure bliss. "We got nominated for a _Grammy Award_."

She was speechless. The Grammy Award honors artists who make outstanding achievements in the music industry. Winning one means that you left your mark in music history. Just being nominated was a big deal so she knew why Nick was obviously beyond elated.

"That's…wow, Nick," Macy said. "That's what you've been aiming for!"

"I know," he continued. "They said Jonas is the youngest band to ever be nominated for Best New Artist. This is definitely a turning point for the band. Now we can actually be respected as artists instead of just being labeled as a teen-scene sensation. You know?"

Macy nodded.

"I'm so blessed," Nick continued. "I know I should be humble. But, Mace, I feel like I'm on top of the world right now. Nothing can hold me back. I never knew I would be reaching my dream at 17. This is just beyond my expectations."

Macy watched him as he talked. He spoke excitedly about the future and what could be in store for the band. He was completely happy and she never saw him smile so much before, and they were not just his usual smiles but smiles that showed his teeth! Nick Lucas only smiles like that when he is thoroughly at ease with life.

"Dad said we're going to have to do some press and publicity stuff," Nick said and he took her hands in his. "So I might have to miss some days of school to go to L.A. and New York."

Macy was saddened by this fact but she absolutely understood this and that's what she told him.

"So it's your turn," Nick said as he peered over at her eagerly waiting for the big news she had for him.

It was the first time that Macy felt a tug on her heart when she was with Nick. Usually when she was with him, she felt relaxed and at peace but right now when she looked into his eyes, she felt conflicted. _What kind of girlfriend is she to take him from an absolute high to an all time low?_ She knew that announcing her pregnancy now to him won't be met with the same enthusiasm as his news of being nominated for a Grammy Award. Because she knew her pregnancy will definitely be something _that will hold him back._ She couldn't bring herself to do it so she made up a complete lie as her supposedly "secret" that she wanted to tell him.

Even though Nick was high on life for the next few days, he noticed Macy had been acting weird lately. She seemed to be sulking around and acting distant. It was scaring him a bit. Then one day it hit him. He saw Macy sitting on one of the benches in the court-yard of the school and approached her.

"Here, you go," Nick said as he handed her an ice cream cone he bought from the cafeteria.

Macy was surprised by the kind gesture.

"Thanks, Nick," she said in her best cheerful voice. "But you didn't have to."

"Of course I did, especially since I know why you're acting so depressed lately," he said as he took a seat next to her.

"You do?" Macy asked incredulously as she turned towards him eyes wide with shock. _Was she already showing?_ She quickly put her bag in front of her stomach just in case other students were also noticing her _condition._

"Yes. But, Mace, it's only going to be for a few days—

"A few days?" she exclaimed because since when is 9 months considered a _few days._

"Yes, a few days," Nick repeated albeit he was taken aback by Macy's sudden outburst from before. "Did you think I'd be gone for a longer time?"

"Wait…_what?_"

"I'm talking about my trip to L.A.," Nick answered.

"Oh!" Macy said partly relieved.

"I mean that's why you've been kind of miserable for the past few days, right? Because you're sad I'll be gone for four days...?"

Macy looked at Nick and was tempted to tell him then and there but something inside of her held her back.

"Yeah, Nick. That's it, alright…" she sighed.

One night when Macy couldn't fall asleep, she went downstairs to the living room and turned on the television. Late night shows always did the trick for her to feel sleepy. Lucky for her she was able to catch a music interview with Jonas, who was currently in L.A. She turned the volume up.

_Interviewer: So how does it feel to be the youngest boy band to be nominated for a Grammy._

_Joe: We feel really honored and to be surrounded by so many talented artists, it's truly a blessing for us._

_Interviewer: What's really remarkable is that three good-looking boys like yourselves happen to keep this clean and wholesome image, especially when the music industry nowadays is laden with images of sex, drugs, alcohol. You're what some critics have called music's breath of fresh air. And the million dollar question is how do you guys do it?_

_Kevin: Well we like to surround ourselves with the right people. And like we mentioned countless times before, we're just three guys from New Jersey who love making music. We don't really care for the glitz and glamour of Hollywood life._

_Interviewer: Speaking of the right people. Are there any special ladies in each of your lives?_

_Nick: Maybe._

Macy saw him look into the camera and give his infamous half-smile half-smirk that she knew was directed towards her. She smiled to herself.

_Interviewer: And now that you have all this accolades surrounding you, the media is going to have a frenzy finding out everything about you guys. Are you worried that they will find something that will upset your fans?_

_Kevin: I'm sorry to tell you that there really isn't anything that interesting about us. We're just normal Jersey guys._

_Interviewer: So there's absolutely nothing the tabloids will find that can destroy this wholesome and pure image that you guys have created for yourself?_

_Nick: Sorry, but there's absolutely nothing._

And by this, Macy felt a lump in her throat and her stomach churned with uneasiness.

_Interviewer: Well, that's good to know. Fans can rest assure that these guys are the real deal. Well I'm—_

By then, Macy shut the television off and instead of feeling any form of sleepiness; she was more awake than ever because she realized what she needed to do.

The Lucas brothers returned home late one Sunday afternoon. Nick was exhausted and what he wanted to do more than anything was to crash on his bed and sleep. He was interrupted though as he was about to head inside his house.

"Nick!"

He recognized that voice. It was music to his ears. He turned and saw that Macy was just getting up from sitting on the curb. He smiled to himself. _She must have really missed him._

"How long were you waiting there?" he asked her as he ran towards her.

"Not that long," she lied because she was there the whole day rehearsing how she was going to say it to him.

"I missed you," he said and leaned in for a kiss but she turned her head so that instead of getting her lips he got her cheek instead. He was surprised by this but didn't think too much about it because he was just so happy to be home and be with her.

"Look, Mace, we just got back so you can hang out for awhile and join us for dinner," he offered.

"No, thanks… I'm actually not staying that long."

"Oh?"

"I need to tell you something."

"What is it, Mace?"

He noticed that she took a deep breath before she said the following words.

"Nick, I want to break up."

And with those words, Nick Lucas' world ended.

* * *

Closing Remarks:

Sorry, but I had to do it for the sake of the story! (FYI I already made the outline for this whole story so believe me this is crucial to the plot otherwise this will be a very very short story) Just remember this is a Nacy fanfic if that in any way comforts your hearts. I hope you guys understand why Macy did that though...EXPECT MORE DRAMA. Review.

-Penelope36


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 Mind Games

Horace Mantis Academy wasn't a very large private school. The student body consisted of five-hundred students and so news travel fast amongst the student body and the hottest bit of gossip was that _Nick Lucas and Macy Misa broke up_. But the gossip gets even juicier when it was revealed that it wasn't Nick but Macy who called it off.

When school started, nobody could understand it. It just did not make ANY sense at all. What they didn't understand was how Macy Misa, the obsessive Jonas #1 Super Fan, ended up with Nick Lucas, the cool global heartthrob of the band Jonas. They were complete opposites and had absolutely nothing in common. In fact, the student body thought the band Jonas did everything to avoid Ms. Misa since she had a tendency to injure them at every chance meeting. Everyone had a hard time believing that Macy and Nick were an item until that momentous day when Nick decided to kiss his girlfriend in the hallway one fall morning. This sent fan-girls into a frenzy. First off, they tried to be the loyal and devout fans by saying if _Nick is happy then so are we._ But a very large group of the fan-girl population wanted to shred Macy Misa into pieces because she had the nerve to STEAL their idol away from them. It was inevitable that Ms. Misa was kicked out of the Jonas Fan Club but she was still surprised to find that all of her fellow Jonas heads no longer considered her their friend.

The news of Nick and Macy breaking up was easier for the students of Horace Mantis Academy to understand because they still stood by their original claim that those two were just not compatible. Nevertheless, it left the school divided into different teams. Fan-girls all around were happy that Nick Lucas was single again. And while they had no problem stuffing Nick's locker with love and sympathy letters, they also had no problem leaving Macy some threatening hate mail because now she was blamed for having the _nerve to break Nick's heart._ It was a-lose-lose situation for her either way. However Macy also got some love letters from guys because they had the additional mentality that if Nick couldn't satisfy Macy's needs then the next guy she chooses must be better than Nick by default. It was a self-esteem booster if anything because it proves that even guys like Nick can get dumped too.

"So what exactly did she say?" Joe asked his younger brother who was clearly distraught after last night.

"She just said it wasn't working out," Nick said depressed. "I don't understand it at all. We were fine when I left before L.A."

"So she didn't give you any other specifics?" Kevin pressed on because like his other brothers, they didn't understand why Macy just suddenly broke up with Nick.

"NO," he answered tersely. He really didn't like it when his brothers pestered him about matters that he really didn't want to discuss. But Nick couldn't help but keep replaying that scene in his head.

* * *

_/Last night/_

"Nick, I want to break up."

He had to laugh at first because he thought his ears deceived him. _She couldn't have possibly said what he thought he heard?_

"I'm not sure if I heard you correctly because it sounded like you wanted to break up or something," Nick said nervously.

"It's just…," Macy continued hesitantly. "It's not working out for me anymore."

"Mace, are you SERIOUS?" Nick asked disbelievingly. "How is it not working out for you? We're perfect for each other."

"Nick, please don't make his harder than it should be…I just have to take some time off from _us, _okay? And you can concentrate on your career right now…."

"Is that what you really want?"

Macy nodded.

Nick let out a sigh of frustration. _He didn't understand this at all._

"Macy, is it…" he had to pause because he hoped to God this wasn't the case. "Is it because there's someone else?"

Macy's eyes went wide with shock with the accusation.

"No of course not," Macy assured him. "There's no one else. I swear."

"Then, why—

"Nick, please don't make it harder—

"That's bullshit, Macy," Nick exclaimed. "_Don't make this harder? _For who? For me or for you? Because Macy right now you're the one making _this so much harder _for me_."_

_

* * *

_

Nick couldn't continue the memory. It was still so hard for him to comprehend that it actually happened. Nick had to close his eyes because he was still so heart broken by it all. _What did he do wrong?_

And then a thought was planted in his head.

"Look, Nick," his brother Kevin said as he tilted his head towards a particular direction of interest. "I know you said there's no one else but…um, action speaks louder than words."

With that being said, Nick turned around and saw what he suspected at first but dismissed early on because the Macy he knew may be a heart-breaker but there was no way she was a liar and a cheater as well. What he saw was Macy who was having a very intimate conversation with Randolph. It was as if they were talking about something that they hoped no one else could hear.

"What do you mean you told her?" Macy asked Randolph.

"I didn't exactly tell her who," Randolph said defensively. "It's just that I was inquiring about one of the vitamin pills I was giving you and she wanted to know why I was so interested so I said I had a friend that may be pregnant—

"Randy! Are you insane! What if she follows you to school one day and sees you with me! She's going to automatically think it's me and then she's going to tell my mom."

"Macy, I'm sorry," Randolph apologized. "My mom would never do that."

"You never know," Macy said. "Look I really appreciate everything you're doing but maybe we should just stop this."

"Macy, don't do this. I can keep your secret," Randolph assured her.

Their argument had to end since the bell for first period rang.

When Kevin suggested that there may be something going on between Macy and Randolph, Nick was determined to ask her once again if there was someone else but as his luck would have it, the bell rang but not before he heard Randolph distinctively say to Macy, "I can keep your secret."

And that phrase bothered him throughout the rest of the day. _What was Macy's secret?_ And why was it that Randolph promised to keep it for her? Was it a _secret relationship?_ Nick shook that idea away from his thoughts .That couldn't be it…but it did make sense now that he thought about all his previous encounters with Randolph when he was still dating Macy. It was strange how Macy and Randolph would suddenly end their conversations when he was around and he did remember one time when they acted really nervous about a "thing" Randolph brought for her. Could it be that Macy was two-timing him all along? _No, Macy would never do that…_

But then his brain kept playing mind games on him. He knew he and Macy haven't been able to spend so much time together since school started. He usually had to rush home after school to finish recording some tracks for the new album and he and his brothers just recently started doing a lot of press and publicity stuff. Maybe Macy was feeling neglected and she found comfort in the arms of Randolph when he wasn't around. _No, it can't be. Macy was an honest and decent girl. She could never be that fickle in love._

Whatever the reason was, Nick found himself paying close attention to the both of them though-out the day.

Macy was waiting in the front courtyard for Stella because they decided to meet up after school to do some trigonometric homework together. She was running late so Macy stood there amongst most of the other students of Horace Mantis Academy, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Hey, Macy!"

Macy wanted to groan in annoyance. She was beginning to learn that to truly enjoy Randolph's company, she needed to see him in doses. She discovered that being with him for long periods of time compelled her to fight the urge to strangle him for many reasons.

"Hey, Randy," Macy answered curtly hoping her tone sent the message that she didn't want to be bothered by him especially since he almost confessed her pregnancy to his mom.

"So I just had to ask," he said as he joined her much to her dismay. "Why'd you break up with Nick?"

She couldn't believe this was happening. Randolph already knew too much about her so she wasn't going to give him the pleasure of knowing the truth of _this _matter.

"I just had to, okay?" Macy answered again using the same tone that she hoped conveyed the message that said _I really do not wish to speak to you at this moment, please go away._

But being the dense guy that he was, Randolph did not get her message and so he questioned her even further.

"You _had _to or because you _wanted _to?" he asked.

The questioned irked her but not as much as the look on his face, which Macy did not like at all. It was as if he was suggesting something that she dare not even put into her head.

So she answered curtly, "What are you getting at?"

"I mean I just want to know if you broke up with Nick because I don't know…maybe there was some other guy you were interested in."

"What—

And what he did next surprised her.

You see, Randolph wasn't the most tactful guy out there. He really had bad timing especially with girls, which is a main reason why he never really went out on dates. So what he did to Macy at that very moment was a plain example of his tactlessness. Furthermore, Randolph was known to be quite clumsy. He had two left feet and he had zero hand-eye coordination. He was worse in sports than Stella Malone, which alone says a lot. But what he did to Macy at that very moment was not due to his clumsiness. It was a deliberate and intentional act on his part. He did not slip and bump into Macy, no not at all. Because it happened so quickly and it was so precise, the act itself was intended.

What happened was that Randolph, at that very moment when Macy was going to ask him what he meant by his question, lowered his head and connected his lips with hers.

She was completely and utterly shocked and confused. Thus, his kiss left her speechless but nothing more.

Unbeknownst to them the scene that just played out between them was definitely seen by the eyes of another.

* * *

Closing Remarks:

What did you guys think? Expect more drama...its so sad how much drama I'm going to put them through. But hey, hopefully it makes for a good story. Review!

-Penelope36


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

**EXPECT MAJOR NICK AND MACY DRAMA IN THIS CHAPTER. **

**There's a reason why I labeled this story under the Romance and DRAMA section. **

**I think I emphasized it enough already at the end of every chapter to expect more drama. So PLEASE if you don't appreciate it then don't read any further. (I'm not picking on anyone, I swear.) But honestly, I always thought a little bit of drama makes a story interesting. **

**NOW for those of you who want to know what will happen in the story as I intended it to be, then feel free to continue reading. I REPEAT MAJOR NICK/ MACY DRAMA. You've been warned.**

**THANK YOU. **

**-Penelope36**

Chapter 6: A Complete Misunderstanding

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

The person that shouted that from across the courtyard drove Randolph and Macy quickly apart from each other. Macy knew that voice and sure enough when she looked up she saw Nick coming towards them with complete anger and rage written all over his face.

"Nick, it's not what you think," she said quickly because she already knew where this was going.

But he didn't listen to her.

"I can't believe you lied to me," Nick said as he looked at Macy, a girl he only recently thought he knew inside and out. "You said there wasn't anybody else. BUT RANDOLPH? Out of all people. You cheated on me with _Randolph_?"

"It's not like that. I swear," Macy pleaded. "We're just friends."

"So what was that kiss? Are you going to deny that, too? Because I saw it, Macy, and it sure as hell didn't look like you were trying to get away from him," Nick said loudly almost to the point of screaming. He was so angry now he didn't know what he may or may not do.

"Hey, listen, man," Randolph said butting in as he put his hand on his shoulder. "It's not her fault. I was the one who kissed her."

There was a brief moment when everyone thought Nick was going to punch him.

But instead he said icily, "You better get your hands off of me. I'm speaking with Macy."

"Well, I don't like the tone you're using with her. She's going through a lot—

"_She's going through a lot?" _he repeated disbelievingly. "Are you serious? Do you know what I've been going through? How can you…"

"Nick, please listen to me," Macy pleaded.

"Hey, you need to chill, man," Randolph interfered as he tried to step in between them.

"What, Mace, is he your body -guard now? No, I can't deal with this," he said under his breath but she caught every word. "I don't EVER want to speak to you again."

And with that he walked away. He could tell everyone at the courtyard was staring at him but he didn't care, not when his heart was shredded to pieces for everyone to see.

Macy felt as if her very being was destroyed by those words. _I don't ever want to speak to you again._ She felt like she was just torn in half.

"Macy, are you alright?" Randolph asked her questioningly. He looked so worried because she was as white as a ghost.

"I have to talk to him," was all she said as she ran after him.

Nick was trying to blow off all the steam that had just started building inside of him. He was still in shock about what he just saw. Macy was no longer the girl he once knew and it frightened him because he gave her _his everything_. She knew him more than he knew himself…and that was the scary part. He really didn't want to speak to anyone right now but then he heard her.

"Nick!"

"She can't be serious," he said under his breath. He sped up his pace not really sure where he was going as long as he could get away from her. But it was just his luck that his ex-girlfriend happened to be Macy Misa, sports girl extraordinaire because she easily caught up and out-paced him.

She stood in front of him with arms out.

"Please, Nick, hear me out," Macy said as she looked up at him but he was looking straight ahead and not even making eye contact with her.

"I really don't want to hear anything you have to say," he said callously. He tried walking around her but she clung on to his arm. He looked at her as if she was insane. _The nerve she has to touch him when she was just with another boy!_

"Please just give me a minute. That's all I'm asking," Macy pleaded.

Nick let out a big sigh and did his best to look into her eyes—eyes that he once loved with all his heart.

"Fine," he agreed curtly.

"There's nothing and I mean NOTHING going on between me and Randy."

"_Randy?_ Oh, is that your cute little nickname for him. Does he have a pet name for you, too?" he asked sarcastically but he really did not want to know the answer to that question.

"Nick, stop it. I never EVER cheated on you."

"Macy, I know what I saw. I can't believe you have the decency to lie to my face again."

"I'm not lying! _Randolph_ is just a friend. That kiss meant nothing. I don't even know why he did it."

"Then why, Macy? Why is it that you decided to tear my heart apart and leave me?" he asked incredulously as his emotion took the best of him and he pinned her back against the building they were standing next to.

"That…I can't tell you…" she said solemnly because she just couldn't bring herself to tell him.

"_What?"_ Nick cried out incredulously. "You can't tell me? Don't you think I deserve that much?"

"Nick," Macy said as she tried her best to suppress the urge to cry. "I can't tell you because…it'll ruin you."

"What the hell? Didn't you ruin me already!" Nick cried out in frustration.

He was conflicted between the urge to just leave and to kiss her because he hated that even after all this, he still cared about her and so he took to the latter and kissed her with so much force it was almost painful as he pinned her arms to the wall. He wanted to erase any trace of Randolph off her lips. _Because no one should kiss Macy but him._

Macy was so surprised not only because the kiss was so forceful to the point it was almost violent but because at that moment, she knew her love for him never wavered.

Nick felt so guilty about what he just did especially since she was now crying but he misunderstood her tears.

"What? Are you ashamed that you kissed another guy besides your boyfriend _Randy_?"

Macy was sobbing now. This was just too much for her. She reached her breaking point.

"You know what? I don't care if you tell him what just happened. He was the one who stole you away from me first," Nick said tersely still believing that Randolph was the one who broke them apart. _Because what other reason could there be? _

"Nick, I'm pr—

"No, Macy, that's it. I give up. I'll leave you alone from now on," Nick said clearly not listening to her anymore as he backed away from her. "It's your life. You do what you want and I'll do what I want. Just don't get in my way anymore."

"Nick, please—

"I'm sorry, but your minute's up," he said as he pointed to his watch and continued walking down the block.

He was gone.

Macy wanted to run after him if it wasn't for her legs feeling like jelly underneath her. She collapsed on the ground sobbing into her hands. A passerby who just happened to see everything asked if she was okay and if she should call the police because she thought she was sexually assaulted by that boy.

"No, its fine," she said solemnly. "…It's just a complete misunderstanding."

* * *

Macy curled herself up in a ball as she lay on her bed. The world felt like it was ending. She was so lost. She wanted to be with Nick but she couldn't…she can't tell him she's pregnant because it will be the end for him and his career.

She remembered it clearly from the interview she watched that night:

_Interviewer: So there's absolutely nothing the tabloids will find that can destroy this wholesome and pure image that you guys have created for yourself?_

_Nick: Sorry, but there's absolutely nothing._

_He has so much going for him. _If the media ever found out that he got his girlfriend pregnant, then he'll be labeled as a fake and a poser. Who knows what that could do to his career which was just beginning to take off. His fans could turn against him. _No, Macy couldn't do that to him. It would be selfish of her to hold him back…_

But she couldn't forget how hurt he looked this afternoon and she almost told him...She was wondering now if she made the right choice by hiding this from him for so long. It was just too much.

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom, I just want to be left alone, please."

"Honey, sweetie, Stella's here," Mrs. Misa announced. "She came to visit you."

"Stella?"

And in walked her best friend. When she was sure Mrs. Misa was gone, she turned to the petite brunette and exclaimed, "What on earth happened this afternoon? I didn't know you and Randolph were together!"

"We're not!" Macy sobbed into Stella's shoulder. "I don't know why he kissed me."

"Well, that's not what everyone is saying," Stella said as she embraced her friend who was clearly having a severe melt down. "I was just at Joe's and Nick was there and he was _crazy angry._ And I mean crazy. He was taking everything you gave him and burning them in the back yard. It was really scary because you know how passionate he is when he finds something he loves? Well multiply that passion times a million and that's how scary mad he is. I had to leave because it was just too intense."

"It's his life. He can do what he wants," Macy said gloomily.

Stella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She pulled Macy at arm's length away from her so that she could get a good look at her face.

"What happened between you two?" Stella asked incredulously. "One minute you were so in love with him and now you don't even give a damn about him at all. To be honest, I would be pissed like Nick if I was kicked to the curb just like that."

Macy was crying so much now. It was hard for her to speak but she said in between sobs, "Stella, that's the thing. I still haven't stopped loving him."

"You still love him? Then why'd you break up with him?" she asked her in complete disbelief. Macy was a smart girl but right now she was making no sense at all.

"I can' tell you…"

"MACY! Are you serious? I'm your best friend—no we're like sisters!" Stella exclaimed. "Why can't you tell me?"

Macy felt like she was breaking already and she was honestly tired that there was so much drama surrounding her. She looked at Stella and she just couldn't.

"I just can't tell you…"

"Fine," Stella said clearly offended. "I thought we were best friends. I guess I was wrong. But it's funny how you can't tell me, but you can tell Randolph. You must really have a _special connection with him._"

The way she said the last part insinuated something more.

"Bye, Macy," Stella said curtly because she was obviously hurt that Macy wouldn't confide in her. She stood up to leave.

And then Macy just had enough. She lost Nick and now she was going to lose Stella? No, she couldn't have that. And just as Stella turned her doorknob to leave, she confessed.

"Stella…I'm pregnant."

The whole atmosphere of the room changed completely. The scene almost played out in slow motion as Stella turned around. A look of complete utter disbelief replaced any expression of anger that was left on her face.

"WHAT?"

"I'm pregnant."

"I can't believe this…" Stella exclaimed as she rushed back to Macy's side and then asked. "For how long?"

"Almost three months."

"Is it Nick's?"

Macy nodded solemnly.

"Oh my god, sweetie. I didn't even know. When did this happen?"

And so Macy told her everything.

* * *

Closing Remarks:

So...what do you think? Any guesses to what will happen next? I love reading your responses. Are you guys enjoying it so far? Please Review! Thanks

-Penelope36


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Scarlet Letters and Red Paint

Stella ended up spending the night at Macy's because frankly how can you leave when your best friend in the entire world just confessed that she was pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's baby AND the reason she broke up with him was so she could protect him and his career. This was pretty intense stuff. Stella was a great friend- no, sister- to Macy and she knew that more than anything Macy needed her in her time of need.

Macy really didn't want to go to school the next day but Stella said she'll be there for her. So they walked hand in hand when they arrived at Horace Mantis Academy. Once they arrived there, they could feel that the atmosphere was very heavy because once they arrived Macy could have sworn everything got quiet and everyone stopped and looked at her and then continued whispering. There was no doubt that they were talking about her. Stella could feel Macy's uneasiness so she gave her hand a small squeeze and a comforting smile.

"It's okay, Mace," Stella assured her. "I'm here."

Macy nodded her appreciation.

Why was there such a tense atmosphere at Horace Mantis Academy? Because yesterday's events confirmed what seemed to be the reason behind the break-up of Nick Lucas and Macy Misa. Not only did Ms. Misa break Mr. Lucas' heart but she had the _nerve to cheat on him._ Everyone who wasn't in the courtyard that fateful afternoon heard it from those who were. And before the night was over, every student knew what happened between Macy, Nick, and Randolph in the front yard of Horace Mantis Academy. Of course, this news did not rest too well in the hearts of the girls in Horace Mantis Academy, who were very fond of Mr. Nick Lucas. They were _beyond mad_ at Ms. Macy Misa for taking advantage of Nick. They were completely furious because who did Macy think she is to just walk all over and play with Nick's heart. _She was worse than the scum at the bottom of their shoe, _the fan-girls thought.

When Macy and Stella walked in the main hallway of their school, the stares only intensified and as they walked a ripple effect occurred as everyone became silent once they passed them. When Macy passed by a girl named Vanessa, who was once her close friend since she was a fellow Jonas head like herself, she tried to smile at her but the moment she passed her, Macy heard Vanessa call her something that wasn't _very nice_. She thought she just misheard her but at that instant Stella gave her hand a small squeeze which signified that she, too, heard the word.

"What the hell!" Stella cried out when she noticed that there was a large crowd gathered around her and Macy's locker. "What is going on here?"

The crowd upon seeing them made a clearing for them so that they could see what everyone was looking at. And there it was. The vulgar word, that Vanessa just moments ago called Macy, was sprawled on her locker for the whole school to see.

It was like a modern day Scarlet letter but instead of one letter, there were four. Macy was speechless.

"I can't believe this," Stella said angrily and she took off her favorite scarf that she tied around her neck and rushed to the drinking fountain to wet it. She ran up to Macy's locker and began to rub off the word. "Damn, why isn't it coming off!"

Then the intercom went on and Principal Wilson's voice announced: "Will Ms. Macy Misa, Mr. Randolph Brown, and Mr. Nick Lucas please report to the principal's office."

* * *

/Principal's Office/

"Now, we normally don't interfere in the lives of our students here at Horace Mantis Academy," Principal Wilson stated seriously. "But the altercation that took place yesterday afternoon was brought to my attention. The three of you know what I am talking about, right?"

The three students sitting opposite from him shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

Principal Wilson took their silence as a sign that they were in fact on the same page.

"Now, we usually advice our students that they take their personal problems away from school grounds to sort them out but this situation is more than that," the principal continued seriously. "Because now we have someone (he made a hand gesture referring to Macy Misa) who was targeted and even called a derogatory term. I have good reason to believe that this incident is linked to what happened yesterday. This is more than just an act of vandalism to school property. I am completely outraged that students like yourselves feel like you need to resort to calling each other such offensive names during disagreements. And here at Horace Mantis Academy we do not tolerate any form of bullying- physical, verbal, emotional- we do not put up with any of it whatsoever. It's a very serious crime and it can lead to suspension and even expulsion if the culprit is caught."

Macy could feel her eyes grow teary. The principal handed her his box of tissues.

He took a deep breath and leaned back on his chair and continued, "That's why I called the three of you in here. Do you know anyone who could have written that _word_ on Ms. Misa's locker?"

He said this while looking at all three of them but he paused and stopped to stare at Nick Lucas who upon noticing this, he cried out defensively, "Don't look at me! I swear I didn't write that on her locker."

Which was the truth because as much as he was so angry with Macy right now, Nick could never bring himself to call Macy a _slut,_ which was the word written in front of her locker in bold bright red lettering. He cared too much for her to even say let alone write that. By now Macy was crying loudly and Nick had to clench his fist because he hated hearing her cry. It always made his heart break and now wasn't an exception. He looked over at her and he wished he didn't because his whole being was consumed once again with jealousy when he saw Randolph place an arm around her and was trying to comfort her.

Nick cleared his throat and said in the most diplomatic voice he could muster and said, "I really don't know who could've done it so I really won't be of any help. So can I please just go?"

What Nick Lucas wanted more than anything was to get away from those _two _right now and that's why he was very anxious to leave the office.

It was only after Principal Wilson made sure that no one else knew who could have done it that he dismissed all three of them.

"Ms. Misa," the principal called out to her before she left. "Here's a pass. You are excused from your first class. You should go lay down in the nurse's office."

Macy was grateful to take the piece of paper because honestly she didn't think she could concentrate on anything right now— especially not when her fellow classmates viewed her as a _slut._

_

* * *

_

Macy, Randolph, and Nick left Principal Wilson's office and headed off to their separate directions. Or that was what Macy thought because she really wanted to lay down and close her eyes in one of the beds in the infirmary and pray that this was all a nightmare and not real life.

"Macy! Hold up!"

_This could not be happening._ Macy ignored Randolph and continued walking towards the nurse's office. She really wanted to lay down her head and go to sleep.

"Macy! Wait up!" Randolph called again and this time when he reached her, he grabbed her arm but Macy quickly yanked it away from his grasp.

"Don't you dare touch me!" Macy said angrily and she continued walking but Randolph was restless.

"Macy, I'm sorry about yesterday."

"Like hell you should!" Macy exclaimed as she now turned around to face him. "Is that what this was all along? You helping me out with my pregnancy because you wanted to become closer to me?"

"I-uh- no, well not at first," Randolph confessed. "But we've been spending so much time with each other and my feelings for you just...sort of returned."

Macy wanted to scream out her frustration.

"What part of I'm having Nick's baby don't you understand?" Macy asked him incredulously. "Did you honestly think I would welcome you with open arms? You must be totally delusional for even thinking that."

"Macy, I'm sorry. I was wrong I didn't mean to upset you…"

But now Macy was talking more to herself than to him when she said, "And now Nick won't even talk to me or look at me…he wants me completely out of his life…"

"Unbelievable…" Randolph said now raising his voice. "So it wasn't just me kissing you that got you upset but _how it would effect your relationship with Nick?"_

Macy narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Randolph, I really don't want to talk about this anymore with you. In fact, I really don't want to talk to you ever again, okay?"

But Randolph wasn't listening because he realized something important.

"_You still love him_, don't you?" he asked her in amazement.

But Macy didn't say anything.

"I can't believe it!" he exclaimed in frustration. "How can you still love him after he wrote that on your locker?"

"Nick, didn't write that," Macy answered adamantly. _He couldn't have. It wasn't in his nature to call her that._

"How do you know that? Oh! I'm sorry I forgot he's prince charming. He's perfect. Of course, he doesn't make mistakes," Randolph yelled sarcastically. "And even when he does, people need to cover up for him like how you're covering up for him right now."

"SHUT UP!" Macy yelled. "Don't talk about him like that. It was my decision to keep this a secret. He didn't make me do it."

"So if he didn't make you do it, then why did you break up with him?"

"It's none of your business."

And then Randolph said something that surprised her because she didn't think he would be capable enough to even comprehend the situation. Randolph may be tactless and clumsy but he wasn't dumb because what he said at that moment was the exact reason for why all of this drama was taking place.

"It's because you want to protect him, right?" he said finally.

She narrowed her eyes at him and turned around to walk away but Randolph knew he was correct. Her silence confirmed that this indeed was the reason why everything was happening.

Throughout the week, things that normally did not happen to Macy Misa began happening. For instance, Macy found herself being late to class after gym period because her clothes would somehow always _disappear_. And the frequency that she tripped up and down the stairs increased dramatically. Of course, she knew that these incidents were not due to pure chance. Because every time any of these occurrences happened she could distinctively hear the laughter of teenage girls not too far away. It was as if they were waiting and watching for it all to happen. She also noticed that there were also a lot of _Macy Misa is a slut_ etched in bathroom stalls and desks. Some of them even had her phone number! With those, Macy tried her best to erase because her phone was now receiving a lot of very inappropriate text messages.

Macy tried her best to hold her head up high despite the constant bullying. She was thankful that Stella was there by her side. It was one day when she saw a silver lining in this dark abyss that she currently found herself in. When she opened her locker one significant day, there was a type-written note that read: _Meet me in the gym during lunch break. –Nick._

Macy's hands were shaking as she held the paper. _Could it be Nick was giving her a second chance to redeem herself?_ Whatever it was she was going to take it and this time she made up her mind that she was going to tell the truth—_ even if it could effect his career. _Because what Macy found out through this whole ordeal was that she needed Nick in her life.

So when the bell rang for lunch, Macy made her way to the gym. She was feeling good about this. _Nick wanted to see her and that was all that matter. _Her heart felt warm with the love she still had for him. She was almost there but when she opened the door, instead of seeing Nick what she saw was red. What this meant was that once Macy Misa opened the door to the gymnasium, a tub of paint hanging by a rope that was perfectly balanced, tilted over once she turned the doorknob leaving Macy Misa covered in red paint from head to toe.

* * *

"MACY!" Stella called out as she ran through the hall way. "MACY!"

She was so frantic in finding her friend that she wasn't looking where she was going and bumped into someone.

"Whoa, are you okay? You look really scared."

"Randolph, have you seen Macy?" Stella asked him desperately.

"No, but why? What happened?"

"That's the thing. I don't know. I was just in the cafeteria and I overheard these girls talking about some prank they planned on pulling on Macy—something about the gym and paint. I wasn't really sure and when I confronted them about it, they wouldn't say anything. And now I can't find Macy," Stella said clearly worried.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find her," Randolph assured her and just like that Stella and Randolph split up and looked for her throughout the school.

Randolph was about to turn the corner when he saw a familiar face.

"Hey, Nick, have you seen Macy?" he asked him frantically.

Nick stared at him like he was insane. _Why on earth was Randolph talking to him and about Macy nonetheless! _So he ignored him but because it was in his nature, Randolph was persistent.

"HEY! I want to know if you've seen Macy?" he asked again.

Nick stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath and said curtly, "Why? So I can bring her back into _your loving arms?_"

"This is not about that anymore," Randolph answered. "I think something might have happened to her."

But Nick wasn't having any of it. He wasn't going to help Randolph look for _his girlfriend_. No chance in hell.

"Hey!" Randolph said again and this time he ran so that he could be in front of him. "Don't you care that something bad could have happened to her?"

Nick narrowed his eyes at him. He wasn't sure what kind of joke Randolph was trying to pull but he was having none of it.

"I don't care. She is _your _problem now," he said tersely.

"You don't care about her anymore?" Randolph asked him incredulously.

Nick, now glaring at him, said the following words albeit a bit hesitantly, "She and you…you're both dead to me."

And just like that Randolph grabbed Nick's shirt and pushed him hard against the lockers. His eyes that were once narrowed in contempt were now wide in shock as he was really sure that Randolph was about to deck him one. Thankfully, he refrained.

"_Did you say she's dead to you?"_ Randolph repeated.

Nick knew that was a bit harsh but he didn't want to repeat what he just said because it wasn't really true-well, at least Macy's part wasn't true- so he stayed silent.

Randolph let go of him and Nick noticed he was debating something with himself.

"I promised her not to tell…but this is really getting out of control," Nick heard Randolph saying to himself.

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked him curiously.

"The real reason why Macy broke up with you," Randolph answered. "She wanted to protect you."

Nick looked at him utterly confused. Now he had another reason why he hated Randolph so much. He just didn't make any sense at all.

"What on earth would Macy want to protect me from?" Nick asked him intriguingly.

"Nick, she's pregnant."

* * *

Closing Remarks:

What will Nick do? Where's Macy? Do you think Randolph redeemed himself or not? Review! I'd love to hear your input.

Stay Tuned! One more chapter and an epilogue.

-Penelope36


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8 Number One

Nick didn't think he ever ran as fast as he was running now. But he had reason to because when Randolph broke the news to him that Macy was pregnant three emotions overtook his whole being. First off, he was completely shocked. He couldn't believe that was the secret Macy had been hiding from him. He remembered that summer night well when he, under the heat of passion, couldn't control himself and ended up taking Macy's innocence and losing his as well. But he didn't realize that Macy was carrying a lasting consequence from their time together. She never gave any hints to him at all but he should've known and that's the second emotion he felt. Guilt. He felt guilty because he believed he was a bad boyfriend to her. She didn't have to tell him upfront what was bothering her. _He should have figured it out on his own._ But the one driving force for why he was running as fast as he could through the hallways of Horace Mantis Academy was because of the last emotion he felt. He was scared. He was terrified that something bad had happened to Macy.

"MACY!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. He checked all the class rooms. He was so desperate on finding her that he even went inside the girls' bathrooms. But he still had no luck finding her.

Nick wasn't oblivious to the bullying that had been going on around school. It was hard for him to see Macy getting picked on but he knew his place. Throughout this whole time, he thought Macy and Randolph were together so he stood back. _Why comfort her when she already had a new boyfriend?_ He wasn't the type of boy who would steal another guy's girlfriend even though he thought she cheated on him in the first place. But he did what he could do to alleviate the pain for her. At every chance he could get, he tried to scratch off any signs of _Macy Misa is a slut _that he could find, which there were many around the school. What scared him were the lengths these girls would take to destroy one girl's reputation. And even worse was the fact that Macy was suffering at his expense. _He felt like a real jerk._ But when Randolph told him of the rumored prank a group of girls planned against her, Nick knew they were just taking this too far. It was just too cruel.

"MACY!" he called again. This time he was in the gym, the place where this all happened. Sure enough he found the empty tub of red paint lying by the door but there were no signs of Macy. He continued looking within that area.

_And then he heard her._

Macy couldn't believe what just happened. She fell for that fake note. _Because it had to be fake, right?_ There was no way Nick would have lured her to the gym only to humiliate her. _No, this was the doings of those psychotic fan-girls._ It just had to be. But while she was wallowing in her grief and humiliation, she was starting to doubt it. Maybe because she was hurting so much that she wasn't thinking straight. Because she was thinking about what Randolph said to her earlier that week. She did see Nick as her prince charming. He was perfect in every way. He would never write the word _slut_ on her locker and he would never think up of a plot to spill paint all over her body. _No, that wasn't Nick at all. _But then she started thinking about that kiss…the one that was almost violent for her to even enjoy. He was so angry at her so she didn't mind that he was so forceful…_it was her fault that he was so mad…He would never hurt her...right?_ But then a thought made it through her head and she tried to erase it but it just kept coming back. The thought that she wished to ignore was that _Nick wasn't the prince she thought he was. He was only a figment of her imagination because she was blinded by love. _No. No. NO. Macy shook her head. Nick was perfect in every way. He would never cause her any harm…_right?_

She was so lost. There was nothing in her life that could compare to the sadness Macy was feeling at that moment. She reached the bottom and she didn't think she could ever get up again. Her mind must have started playing games with her because she thought she heard Nick's voice calling for her. But she knew that was impossible. He said he wanted nothing to do with her anymore. There was no way he would be looking for her. It was impossible. She started to cry. And she cried even louder because there was no more hope in this situation that she dug herself up in. There was no hope left at all.

"Macy…"

_And then she saw him._

It was quite a ghastly sight. Nick was standing in the gym's bathroom and there she was, in one of the empty shower stalls, slumped on the floor and crying in the corner. What made it ghastly was that she was covered completely in red paint but it wasn't the bright stop-sign color red, it was more of a bluish reddish color. It looked like a scene straight from a horror film because it looked as if Macy was covered completely in blood.

"Nick?" she called out to him. She thought her mind was conjuring up an image of her _prince_ because there was no way Nick could really be the one standing before her at that instant. There was absolutely no way. But he looked so real. She needed to confirm that it was just an illusion so she tried to stand up and touch him. But Nick caught her when her legs gave way.

"NICK!" Macy cried out incredulously.

"Macy…" was all he could say because he felt so broken seeing Macy like this. He was speechless.

Her genuine surprise caused her to break down even more because she just couldn't believe that Nick was there holding her in his arms. It was just too much to handle—like an emotional roller coaster. She must have been crying so much that she didn't realize what he was doing. While she was sobbing, she noticed that Nick began unbuttoning her shirt.

"What—?

"Shh…" he said to keep her quiet. She noticed that he had a determined look in his eyes.

Because she was too weak to do anything, she allowed Nick to undress her. She had no idea why he was doing that but because she was just overcome with emotion, she just let him. When he was done, she stood before him stark naked. And then it dawned on her what he wanted to do. Because now she saw Nick take off his shirt and it made sense in her head. The reason why he undressed her and why he himself was taking his clothes off was because…_he was going to rape her._

The idea of being raped should have scared her but because she was already in so much agony she reasoned that she would probably feel numb towards any additional pain. Besides she wouldn't dare run away from Nick right now. So what if he wasn't the perfect prince she thought he was? She didn't care anymore because she gave her whole heart to him and if he wanted to use her body to fulfill his needs, she'd let him. Because she was broken to the point that there was no longer any recovery, she wanted to have a purpose again. Therefore, if this was the only way she could feel close to him again, then he can have her body because she would give it to him freely. She loved him _that _much.

When she saw he was done undressing, she closed her eyes and tried her best to suppress her tears as she waited for his warmth to be inside of her.

_And then she felt it._

_Water._

She opened her eyes surprised because Nick had no intention whatsoever to have his way with her. Instead, he reached out behind her and turned the knob of the shower head so that a steady stream of warm water was now flowing above them.

_Then she understood._

She closed her eyes once again and concentrated on the feeling of his hands running through her hair and her body.

What Nick was doing very carefully was washing and cleaning away the paint off her body. It took a while for Macy to stop crying because her tears were no longer that of sadness and fear but of happiness and relief. _Nick was really her one and only prince charming._

Nick did his best to be very gentle with her as he tried to clean off the red stains on her body but because she waited for awhile to rinse it off, many spots took longer to clean since they already dried up and clung to her skin tightly. Throughout this whole scene, none of them said a word. They didn't need to because they understood each other. The only sound was water running and splashing on the floor and their bodies.

The tender scene was so beautiful and symbolic in a way. Because as Nick cleaned her body from the paint, it was as if he was cleaning off all the ugliness that took place between them. The paint signified the secrets that were kept between them and now they were being washed away as they became truthful and "naked" in front of each other. They were becoming one again. He was restoring Macy Misa back to her old self. And the fact that he was the one doing it showed that even after all the lies, betrayals, and secrets, he would always be there for her to "clean" any thing that could ever bring her down. Because he would never ever let Macy Misa break down. _No, he would never let her go because he would hold on to her tightly so that she never breaks into little pieces ever again._

When he was sure he cleaned off every part of Macy's body, he stood up and embraced her as the water continued to cascade down on their bodies. Macy took comfort in his embrace. It was a long time that Macy felt at ease. Because only, when she was with Nick did she feel this safe. They felt so right together. Then she felt his hands linger on her stomach.

Nick stared at where his fingers rested. He couldn't believe there was a person growing inside of her and not just any person but a baby that he and Macy created. It was a bit overwhelming to think about it all. He wasn't sure if he was ready to be a father but because it was with Macy he found comfort in that fact alone. The baby bump wasn't that visible but he felt it.

"What is it now?" he asked her quietly while still looking at her stomach. "Three months, four days and give or take five hours?"

"Yeah," she said slowly. She smiled up at him because it was just like Nick to remember the exact time when their baby was conceived. "But how did you find out?"

"Randolph told me," he whispered gently into her ear.

"I'm sorry…that I kept it from you," she said as she could feel the tears coming back.

"Macy, no, don't apologize," he assured her as he tightened his embrace around her. "I understand why you did it. But I need to tell you something…"

"Yes?"

And so Nick took a deep breath as he tried to formulate what he wanted to tell her.

"You know how I'm a very organized person, right?"

"Yes..?" Macy said wearily because she wasn't sure where this was going but she listened. Nick really was an organized individual; she remembered one time when he wouldn't speak to Joe for a week when he messed up his sock drawer. But she had a feeling what he wanted to say was more substantial than socks.

"Well, I made a list."

"A list?"

"Yes. A list that ranked things that was most important to me. Music and family were always tied in first place. And then there was friends, sports, school, and so on," he said and looked at Macy to see if she was following him. "And for awhile that list never changed. But then something happened."

"Oh?"

"Someone came into my life and made me reevaluate everything including that list," he continued. "Because Macy you became my number one."

"Nick…"

"Wait, let me finish first," he continued as he now stroked her hair gently. "And when everything else was going on in my life especially when my music career was starting to take off, you were always my top priority even during the times when I was too busy to show it. So I'm sorry if I made you feel as if my career was more important than you because it never was and it never will be. That's why you shouldn't have felt the need to protect me from this…from our baby."

"I'm sorry," she said again.

"Macy, it's okay," he continued as he placed a soft kiss on the top of her head. "You're the most self-less, caring, and loving person I know and it made sense for you to do that."

He gently kissed her forehead.

"But can I ask you a question?" he asked as he looked lovingly into her eyes.

"Yes, of course, you can ask me anything," she replied as she too held her gaze with his.

"Will you be my number one again?" he asked.

Macy decided to show instead of say her response when she took his face into her hands and tip toed so that she could press her lips against his. Their kiss became so passionate it was as if they were making up for all the days they weren't together.

They let the water rain on them for a bit until they heard the last bell signifying the end of classes. Because her uniform was completely destroyed by the paint, Nick lent her his shirt to wear, which thankfully was long enough to be decent.

"Hey, Nick," she said as they were gathering their stuff. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Yeah, anything," he said as he was putting on his shoes.

"Can you be my number two?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be your number one… Wait, number two?" he asked her with utter disbelief apparent on his face.

"Yeah, I mean you had your whole life to think about your list and since I just started making mine, I thought I should leave my number one spot open for something more important," Macy said teasingly.

"Something more important!"

Macy had to laugh at how shocked Nick looked but she added quickly, "I'm just joking. Of course, you're my number one. Always have and always will be."

She rushed over to him and gave him another passionate kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Nick."

"I love you Macy."

It was a normal afternoon in Horace Mantis Academy. As students piled into the hallways to leave for school, another collective silence overcame the student body. It was becoming quite a habit in the past few days for students to stop what they were doing in order to look at someone or in this case two particular people. Why the sudden stillness? Because at that moment, when the students were packing up to go home, Macy Misa and Nick Lucas happened to enter the main hall way. The fact alone that they were seen together should have been very surprising but there were so many other things that the students of Horace Mantis Academy did not understand about the situation. For starters, no one knew why both Macy's and Nick's hair were dripping wet. _Did they go swimming?_ Furthermore, the students did not understand why Macy was only wearing a oversized shirt instead of her uniform. What they could deduce, however, was that shirt she was wearing most likely belonged to Nick since he wore khaki pants and an undershirt, which definitely was not part of the uniform. However, what the students could guess was this—Macy Misa and Nick Lucas were definitely back together. Judging by the way Macy and Nick were holding hands so tightly that their fingertips were a red hue, there was no doubt about it.

And as Macy and Nick walked through the halls, they experience another ripple effect in which students began to whisper after they passed them.

One girl had the audacity to yell, "Nick, don't tell me you're back together with that _slut_?"

Nick ignored it but he could feel Macy tense up so he gave her hand an extra squeeze. She looked up at him and he gave her a look that said _Don't worry. I got you. _And just like that Macy was able to hold her head up high and look straight ahead just like Nick was doing. And they walked through the hallways like it was their business because it really was theirs and no one else's.

They survived this whole ordeal and they knew they could survive whatever life threw at them because they had each other now. And that was all they needed.

* * *

Closing Remarks:

Yes, the drama died down. I really love reading your responses to this. And some of you have even expressed interest in a sequel and more chapters but I'm not sure if I plan on doing that. My creative juices have started running out and school is about to start so I'm not sure if I have time to think of a new plot for a story. I still have an epilogue to add to this so maybe you can look forward to that! Review!

-Penelope36


	9. Chapter 9

Epilogue

**5 years 10 months and 2 days later**

"Did you find her?" asked a frantic looking man. Based on his appearance he seemed to be in his early twenties. He was wearing a sharp looking suit and there was no question that he was undeniably handsome. He was at that age where he still had some boyish charm but they were becoming more refined like a man's. Women- both single and married- present could not help but ogle at him but of course they knew he was off limits.

"I have no idea," replied a second man. He had blonde hair and he looked to be about the same age as the first man. He, too, was wearing a very expensive looking suit. And although he was charming , he wasn't as good-looking.

"This is unbelievable! Where could she be!" yelled the attractive man. Anyone could tell that this man had a special bond with the missing girl.

"I don't know but I'll search the corridor again," replied the second man.

"Great. I'll look over here. Oh and whatever you do, don't say anything to her mother. She'll kill me."

And so the blonde-haired fellow hurriedly went the other way muttering to himself about how he got himself in this situation. When he was asked to be the best man, he was very touched and honored. It was a big part to play and he took delight in the fact that he just needed to stand still alongside the groom and look as handsome as he could be. He wasn't the most coordinated guy in the world so he was happy that the role he was given in the wedding required minimal movement. But he didn't foresee that when the big day came, he would need to do a lot of running because right before the ceremony, everyone was getting in a frenzy looking for the missing girl.

He checked under the desks and behind the curtains but she was nowhere to be found. He looked inside all the bathroom stalls but there was no sign of the five-year-old girl. He called out her name and there was no response. He opened the coat closet and was about to close it when he noticed that one of the trench coats happened to have grown feet. He breathed out a sign of relief.

"Mackenzie!" he yelled excited that he found her. "Mackenzie, come out of there."

But the pair of feet that was visible did not move. However, that did not deter him. Because the blonde-haired man just recently graduated college with a degree in psychology, he knew a thing or two about human behavior. And so at this instant he took what he could remember about the whole concept of stimulus and response that he learned in all his psychology classes. What he needed to do was to lure the girl out of her hiding place by offering her a stimulus that would be too good to pass. And he thought of the one thing that this girl would never pass up.

"Hm…" he started off saying. "Well, look at what I have here –a big jar of juicy pickles. But it's too much for me to finish. I wish I had someone I could share this with."

And just like that the pair of feet moved and out emerged a boisterous girl who yelled, "OH! GIMME GIMME! I want some!"

_Bingo. Worked like a charm_. That was the response he knew he was going to get because the girl in hiding had a weird obsession with eating pickles at every chance she could get.

But when the girl noticed that there was no jar of pickles that she could get her hands on she pouted her lips and looked up at him and said, "Uncle Randy, you're such a liar. You don't have any pickles!"

"I'm sorry I lied, kiddo," Randolph said. "But I had to. Do you know what kind of ruckus you are causing right now?"

"I'm sorry, but I won't do it," she said stubbornly.

"Any why not?"

"Because…Auntie Stella is going to get mad at me," she replied solemnly.

"Why would your Auntie Stella get mad at you, Mackenzie?" Randolph asked the little girl.

"Because of this," Mackenzie replied as she lifted the back of her dress and sure enough there was a very visible dirt stain.

"How on earth did you get that?"

"Well, there were these kids outside and they dared me that I couldn't climb up the tree outside in the church court yard," she explained. "And I just had to show them that I could because they were teasing me about my dress. And when—

"Okay. Okay," Randolph interrupted her kindly. "I think I get it but it doesn't look that bad. And I think your Auntie Stella could do something about it. They don't call her the upcoming genius of the fashion world for nothing."

And so he took the young girl's hand and led her back down to where everyone was waiting.

"What's so funny, Uncle Randy?" asked Mackenzie when she noticed that he was laughing to himself.

"It's just that you sure are a force to be reckoned with, Mackenzie," he answered. "Wherever you go, you just happen to bring so much drama."

"I do not!" the girl objected defiantly.

"Oh, yes, you do," he answered. "Even before you were born you were already surrounded in drama."

"Huh?"

"Nothing," he replied quickly.

But Mackenzie could tell by the look in his eyes that he was remembering something that happened in the past.

And just like he said, Stella was able to fix the minor fashion mishap and handed the young girl her basket. The ceremony took place without anymore delay. Everything ran smoothly except for the part when Mackenzie took it upon herself to yell, "HI MOMMY!" just when the bride walked in.

It was the part of the day that Nick dreaded - the big dance. He wanted to show to his family, especially his brothers that he didn't pay $250 an hour for ballroom dancing lessons for nothing. This was his chance to show them. They even made a bet that he would mess up so Nick was doing his best to remember the steps so that he wouldn't have to shell out $50 each to both Joe and Kevin. It was part of the dance where he was supposed to twirl his partner but it wasn't happening.

"Macy," he whispered in her ear. "Why aren't you turning?"

He smiled nervously at the 200 guests who were watching them both at this special moment.

"I don't see her," Macy replied simply. She had a worried expression on her face.

But because Nick was too busy concentrating on the moves of the waltz he learned, he foolishly asked, "Who?"

Macy looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Who! The girl we love to call Mackenzie. That's who," Macy retorted.

"Mace, don't worry, she couldn't have gone that far," Nick assured her as he tried to improvise the next move in the dance. He was a sequential dancer meaning Nick only knew the moves to the dance according to a specific order. If the order gets messed up, he becomes lost and that was why Nick was now awkwardly swaying from side to side since Macy wasn't doing the necessary twirl.

"I know but…"

"There's security surrounding this whole place so she couldn't have gone outside," he said. But he too was worried so he signaled to Randolph from across the dance floor to go find her.

"You're right," Macy said and she was about to do the twirl that was part of their first dance when all of a sudden there was a loud commotion. All 200 pair of eyes, as well as their own, turned to look at the direction where the fuss was all about. And there it was. The three layered cake, that Liam, Macy's brother, who was a well renowned chef, spent two weeks working on for the big day, was now lying completely destroyed on the floor.

"MACKENZIE!" both Nick and Macy said at the same time.

And sure enough the young girl came out from behind the cake stand and yelled, "Mommy! Daddy! I didn't do it!"

But they knew better judging by the icing that was on the young girl's face and arms.

And just like that, their dance was over and they made their way to the disaster zone.

Nick sighed.

"I swear she's just like a mini-Macy-Misa," he said under his breath as he remembered the first time he met Macy, who was quite accident prone back in the day, at Horace Mantis Academy.

Macy looked at him incredulously, "_A mini-Macy-Misa! _You got to be kidding me. If anything she's a _mini-Nick-Lucas!"_

"What! I was never that clumsy when I was that age!" Nick argued.

"Yeah but I never took out all the pots and pans out of the kitchen and pretended like they were drums!" Macy retorted.

"Hey, at least she's showing musical talent. She needs to start of young if she wants to be like her dad."

And like that Macy and Nick argued who Mackenzie took after more but it was hopeless because they each offered valid points.

The day was supposed to be perfect— the marriage of Macy Misa to Nick Lucas. But if there was one thing they both learned in their life, they knew nothing was perfect. Things were bound to go wrong on their wedding day, especially if you had a flower girl like Mackenzie.

However, the wedding itself was just for the formality of it all because way before this day when Macy and Nick became husband and wife, Macy was already part of the Lucas family. When her mother kicked her out of her home when she told her she was pregnant, the Lucas family welcomed her into their home with open arms. And when she had to drop out of school because of her baby, Mr. and Mrs. Lucas made sure that she was properly home-schooled so that she wouldn't be left behind. But Macy wanted the wedding. It was her birthday wish on her 17th birthday to spend her entire life with Mr. Nick Lucas. So right after she graduated college with a degree in journalism, Macy and Nick got ready for the big day.

Welcoming Mackenzie into the world also affected Nick and even those around him. Once the media found out that he got his girlfriend pregnant, Jonas faced a major backlash from their fans and critics. Because of all the negativity surrounding the whole matter, the band was forced to disappear from the music scene for about two years. It gave time for Nick to concentrate on raising his daughter while also writing some more songs. During this time they were able to reinvent their image and so when they made their comeback, fans accepted them as if they never left. Two years were enough for the Jonas heads to recover from the pregnancy scandal and to accept that even Nick Lucas could make a mistake. _He was human after all._ Because they were gone for two years, Nick and his brothers were able to write a lot of new material in which they were very proud of. That was why the following year after their comeback they were able to win the coveted Grammy Award.

Nick and Macy definitely went through their ups and downs. And boy, did they go through A LOT. But they endured all the hardships and obstacles that life threw at them because in the end they were rewarded with the greatest gift in the world – a beautiful baby girl named Mackenzie Nicolette Lucas.

Even though their wedding day was not picture perfect, Nick and Macy didn't mind because if you have a daughter like Mackenzie, they knew something was bound to go wrong anyway. They were just waiting for it to happen.

* * *

/4 hours later/

Nick and Macy decided that they really didn't need a honeymoon. Everything they needed was at home. So instead of spending their days after the wedding in a tropical island or an exotic resort, Nick and Macy returned to their suburban home in New Jersey. Yes, that's the reason why they opted out of a vacation…or at least that was what they liked to tell themselves. However, if they were truly being honest about the matter, a big part of their decision to stay home was because they couldn't find anyone who would be willing to watch Mackenzie for a week. Of course, Randolph offered but because Nick and Macy valued their friendship with him too much they didn't want to lose him as a friend at the expense of watching their daughter because Mackenzie can be quite a handful, and that's just putting it nicely.

On the night of their wedding day, Nick situated himself in the living room as he penned down more songs and Macy found herself kneeling by the bath tub, where Mackenzie was sitting.

"QUACK! QUACK! QUACK!" Mackenzie yelled as she played with the rubber ducky that Nick and Macy kept by the tub for her entertainment.

"Kenzie, can you please sit still?" Macy asked her daughter patiently. She was busy trying to get out the wad of gum that Mackenzie had stuck in her hair. She was trying her best to get it out because she didn't have the heart to cut Mackenzie's beautiful thick dark brown curly hair—hair she definitely inherited from Nick.

"Ow!" she yelled when Macy accidentally pulled too strongly as she combed her way through the tangle.

"Sorry about that, honey. Now whose bright idea was it to give you gum?" Macy asked as she continued combing through her hair.

"Uncle Randy," she said simply as she continued playing with the rubber ducky.

"Remind me to thank him next time I see him," Macy said sarcastically because she knew that the next time she saw Randolph she was going to give him an earful.

"Mommy?"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Uncle Randy said something funny today," she said as she looked up at her mother.

Macy looked at her daughter and still couldn't believe how uncanningly similar Mackenzie's almond shaped eyes were like her own.

"Well, your Uncle Randy says a lot of funny things," Macy commented as she now tried putting some shampoo to help untangle her hair from the gum. "But what did he say, Kenzie?"

"He said that I was a force to be reckoned with."

Macy laughed.

"Well he said that because you are, Kenzie," Macy answered as she smiled at her. "You're impossible to ignore."

"And he said that I cause drama wherever I go," Mackenzie added.

Macy sighed and answered, "You do. Now if you listen to your mommy and behave half the time, there wouldn't be as much drama surrounding you."

She bent down and kissed her forehead thinking that this was all she was going to say.

"No, but then he said something I didn't understand," Mackenzie continued.

"Oh?" Macy asked as she was now tugging her hair with a comb to get that pesky ball of gum out of her beautiful mane.

"Yeah, he said that I caused drama even before I was born," Mackenzie said with a confused expression on her face. She was a very curious girl and when something like this didn't make sense to her, she has the urge to get to the bottom of it.

Macy stopped what she was doing and bit her lip. She might need to give Randolph more than an earful if he dared to corrupt the mind of her beautiful innocent little girl.

"And did he say anything else?" she asked carefully.

"No, but I don't get it! How can I cause drama if I wasn't even alive!" the young girl exclaimed as she now through the rubber ducky she held against the wall. "What did he mean by it, Mommy?"

Macy breathed a sigh of relief. _Good job, Randolph, for not saying anything._

"Well, honey I can't tell you that," she said as she continued what she set out to do.

"BUT WHY?" Mackenzie yelled in frustration.

"Because you're much too young to hear that story," Macy said as she was able to release a good amount of hair from the ball of gum. _Things were looking up_, thought Macy.

"But I'm not like other children! Remember what my teacher said?" Mackenzie asked Macy.

"Yes, I remember."

"She said that I'm three points shy of being a genius!" the young girl exclaimed.

"Yes, I know but, you see, sweetie, to hear that story you don't have to be book smart," Macy reasoned. "It's more of a grown-up story."

"I'm grown-up!"

Macy looked at her and smiled thoughtfully, "I hate to tell you this, honey, but you're not a grown-up yet. Because grown-ups don't get gum stuck in their hair."

Macy continued freeing her hair from the gum but she could tell her daughter was clearly upset that she wouldn't explain why she could have caused drama even before she was born. But Macy wasn't going to budge.

"Hey, Kenzie, how about after this we get a big bowl of ice cream?" Macy said trying to appease the distraught girl.

But Mackenzie wasn't going to buy into that and she said stubbornly, "I bet if I ask Daddy, he'd tell me!"

"No, sweetie, I don't think he will," answered Macy. She almost had the gum out of her hair until—

"KENZIE!" Macy yelled because at that moment the young girl jumped over the bath tub and speedily ran out of the bathroom.

Macy had to shake her head and say, "She's definitely a mini-Nick- Lucas."

But she said this more like a self-assurance because the way Mackenzie gracefully jumped over the tub and the speed she ran out of the bathroom was definitely reminiscent of a young Macy Misa, sports-girl-extraordinaire.

It wasn't long before she heard Nick call out, "MACY! A little help over here!"

Macy sighed. Mackenzie may be feisty and mischievous but she _and _Nick loved her with all their heart because she was the physical representation – body and flesh- of the love they have and will always have for each other.

"Coming!" Macy called as she headed out to the living room.

She could hear Mackenzie's increasing cries of "Daddy please tell me! Please! Please! PLEASE!"

Macy knew it was going to be another _long night_ in the Misa-Lucas household.

**THE END.**

**

* * *

**And there you have it. I hope all of you enjoyed the story. There was a lot of drama but I hope you realized that it was necessary for the story. I hoped you like the epilogue and hopefully it answered any unanswered questions you might have. The interesting thing about this story was that the idea of it had always been in my head but just this past week I actually took time to write it out. I hope you liked it. The funny thing about this epilogue was that this was the second one I wrote. The initial epilogue revealed that Macy gave up the baby for adoption and that their daughter found out who her biological parents were. That was how it was suppose to end but the great thing about writing a story is that you become attached to the characters and in a way the characters help you write the story. So even though I already had a make shift outline of the whole story I had to adjust it because I knew in the end Macy and Nick had to keep the baby especially since I made them go through all that drama. I couldn't deny them the joy of keeping their baby. Also I didn't intend for Randolph to play a big role in the end. In fact in the chapter where he revealed to Nick that Macy was pregnant, I initially wrote it so that Stella was the one who revealed the secret and I even made her slap Nick in the scene. But once again I felt like Randolph needed to redeem himself and in the end like I wrote in the epilogue, he became one of Nick's and Macy's closest friends because any way you see it, he was the one who brought them back together.

It has been a great joy writing this. If you loved it, great! If you hated it, then you hated it. Either way, I'd love to hear your input and if you do review (which I hope you do) tell me which chapter was your favorite! Also if you are like the fan-girls in the story who didn't understand how Macy and Nick fell in love, why don't you read my other story 'A Complete 180' to read my take on the beginning of their romance! lol I love how I just pimped out my other story. I know I mentioned before that this wasn't a continuation of 'A Complete 180' but now that I look at it I used some subtle details from there for this story so I changed my mind. You can read this as some sort of indirect extension of my other story.

Thanks for reading! You guys rock!

It's been fun. Kind of sad its over. But it needed to end.

-Penelope36


End file.
